Brodi
Brodi is the main protagonist and the son of Bodi and Darma, grandson of Khampa, Khari, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, husband of Astro, son-in-law of Angus Scattergood and Glory Ackerman, Grandson-in-law of Hugo Ackerman and Jacqueline Ackerman, brother of Adagio, Drodi, Drama, Vix, Chase, Sylvia and Miles "Tails" Prower, great grandson of Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Stu Hopps and Bonnie Hopps and father of Cassie Brodi (Adult).png|Brodi is growing up Brodi angry.png|Defending anyone from any dangerous person is about to hurt/kill them Brodi and Shima Luan.png|Brodi becomes Shima Laun's friend| Brodi and Astro's kiss (Love).png|Brodi and Astro's Beloved Kiss Cassie (Brodi and Astro's Daughter).png|Cassie is the daughter of Brodi and Astro/granddaughter of Bodi, Darma, Angus Scattergood, Thomas Scattergood, Glory Ackerman, Khampa and Khari/Niece of Adagio, Drodi, Drama, Miles "Tails" Prower and Vix KR-Wizard FlameStyle.png|Brodi's Wizard Rider form Music Rainbow.png|Brodi's Music Ranger form UltramanTiga.png|Brodi's Ultraman Tiga form B-Fighter Genji.png|Brodi's Fireborg form ArmorHeroMasstiff-Man.jpg|Brodi's Armor Hero Mastiffman form Brodi and Astro's Wedding Clothes.png|Brodi and Astro's Wedding Clothes Astro the female rocker by jinyx darenda062301-dcak5ac.png|Astro the Female Rocker is the Wife of Brodi, daugther of Angus Scattergood and Glory Ackerman, Niece of Thomas Scattergood, Daughter-In-Law of Bodi and Darma, Granddaughter-In-Law of Khampa and Khari, Sister-In-Law of Adagio, Drodi, Drama, Miles "Tails" Prower and Vix and Mother of Cassie Astro the Female Rocker crying.png|Astro is crying about how her stuff is ruined or something that scared her My Sad tribute for Luke Perry.png|Astro is crying about Luke Perry in Angus Scattergood's Arms Brodi, Astro and their newborn daughter, Cassie.png|Cassie is born with Brodi and Astro AdagioxClaudette.png Adagio and his father, Bodi (Happy Fathers Day).png Baby Adagio Crying.png Baby Adagio.png Adagio by glory 18 dcybmvg-pre.png|Adagio is the main protagonist, tritagonist and deuteragonist. Adagio realizes he has the brother named Brodi.png Drodi and drama.png|Drodi (Left) is the Main Protagonist Deutagonist and Tritagonist. Drama (Right) is the Main Protagonist Deutagonist and Tritagonist. DRAKE-RIDER.png|Adagio's Drake Rider Form Kamen Rider Marika.jpg|Drodi's Marika Rider Form KRGh-Ghostore.png|Drama's Ghost Rider Form Astro notices her water is broken and her baby will come out.png|Astro is about to give birth to Cassie Brodi and Astro the Mercat.png|Brodi sees Astro as the Mercat Kamen Rider Femme.jpg|Astro's Kamen Rider Siren form Bodi and Darma's Family Tree.png Brodi with Astro being pregnant.png|Astro being pregnant loves Brodi when he sings a lullaby to her baby. Brodi became a Merfur like his family.png|Brodi becomes a Merfur just like his family Angus Scattergood, Glory and their newborn daughter Astro Ackerman Scattergood.png|Angus Scattergood and Glory Ackerman with their daughter, Astro Rockerman.png|Brodi and Adagio become the Next Rockerman Rockergirl.png|Astro become the Next Rockergirl Parents_by_glory_18_dc0jyhw-pre.png|Jacquline Ackerman and Hugo Ackerman are the Grandparents of Astro. Khari by rainbowdashfan2010-dbddpjb.png|Khari is the Wife of Khampa, mother of Bodi, Mother-in-law of Darma, Grandmother of Adagio, Brodi, Drodi and Drama, Grandmother-in-law of Astro and Great-Grandmother of Cassie Khari (Merdog).png|Khari's Merdog form Music Pink.png|Khari's Music Ranger form Nothing i ve ever known by glory 18 dbcrubf-pre.png The guard by glory 18 dczp9mi-pre.png|Glory Ackerman is a Wife of Angus Scattergood, Mother of Astro, Mother-In-Law of Brodi and Grandmother of Cassie Draw the squad by glory 18-db8sria.png Rockin two piece by glory 18 dcyaot3-pre.png brushing__by_artyfuldrawing_dczvpf9-fullview.jpg Baby Adagio loves his moblie on his baby crib.png Rock Dog family.png Astro is Part of Brodi's World.png|Astro will be Part of Brodi's World Bodi and Darma with their newborn son, Adagio.png|Adagio was born with his parents, Bodi and Darma Adagio and Tyler Klause become friends.png|Adagio becomes Tyler Klause's Friend Tumblr pq0j16YJrc1tjrbbio1 1280.png Astro the Female Rocker as Ariel.png|As a Mercat Brodi and Astro the Mercat1.png Bodi, Darma, Khampa, Khari, Adagio, Drodi, Drama and Vix.png Glory Ackerman is singing a lullaby to Astro.png|Glory singing a lullaby to her daughter, Astro. Roles He played Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Astro Trilogy He's a Handsome Prince later King He played Nemo in Finding Brodi and Finding Astro He's a Clownfish He played Aladdin in Brodiladdin Trilogy He's a Street Rat He played Simba in The Fox Tibetan Mastiff Hybrid King Trilogy He's a Lion He played Shrek in Brodi (Shrek) Series He's an Ogre He played Prince Charming in Astrorella He's a Prince He played Bambi in Brodi (Bambi) He's a Deer He played Robin Hood in Brodi Hood He's a Fox (Just like his Uncle) He played Diego in Astro the Explorer and Go Brodi, Go! He's a Animal Rescuer He played Jayden Shiba in Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai (HunterXColleen) Style He's a Power Ranger and Leader in red with desire of fire He played Mowgli in The Gaim Book and The Gaim Book 2 He's an Man-Cub He played Tarzan in Brodizan He's a Ape Man He played (With Astro, Adagio and Cassie) Bagheera in The Dreamer Book and The Dreamer Book 2 He and his family are the panthersCategory:Bodi and Darma Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Rock Dog Characters Category:Rock Dog Spoofs Category:Cute Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Original Characters Category:Sons Category:Characters who cry Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Category:Characters voiced by child actors Category:Adorable Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:The Wilde Family Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:Great Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Geniuses Category:Smart Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Handsome Characters Category:Musicians Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Leaders Category:Guitarists Category:Fighters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Main Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Light Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Gold Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Saver Category:Lovers Category:Party Lovers Category:Animal Lovers Category:Journey Lovers Category:Superheroes Category:Hybrids Category:Animal Hybrids Category:Hybrid Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Husbands Category:Boyfriends Category:Fathers Category:Fathers-In-Law Category:Nephews Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Summit Entertainment Characters Category:Characters with a puppy's eyes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Deuteragonist Category:Friends Of Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Friends Of Tritagonists Category:2019 Introductions Category:2018 Introductions Category:2017 Introductions Category:Brodi and Astro Category:Crying Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Savers Category:Life Savers Category:Saver Category:Happy Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Afraid Characters Category:Mascots Category:Studio Mascots Category:Pure Good Category:Dads Category:Canon Characters Category:Pentagonists